metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Cell phone
A cell phone, also known as a cellular phone, mobile phone, and a hand phone, is a type of phone that allows someone to make calls through the public-switched telephone system via radio links. Aside from making outbound calls, later models utilized text messaging and also allowed for games and Internet usage. Usage Sons of Big Boss During the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005, Liquid Snake used a cell phone to maintain contact with his soldiers, after threatening the United States with a nuclear strike. As he was about to oversee the torture of a captive Solid Snake, Liquid received a call from Vulcan Raven, concerning Washington's failure to respond to the demands for Big Boss's remains.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Liquid Snake: There definitely is a resemblance. Don't you think, little brother? Or should I say big brother? I'm not sure... Anyway, it doesn't matter. You and I are both the last surviving "sons of Big Boss". // (Liquid's cell phone rings, he pulls it out hurriedly.) // Liquid Snake: It's me... Really? Then what? (Ugh) Those idiots! All right Raven. I'll be right there. // (Liquid puts it away and talks to Wolf and Ocelot.) // Liquid Snake: They're not responding to our demands. We'll launch the first one in 10 hours as planned. // Sniper Wolf: Damn Americans!! Raiden and Mr. X During the Big Shell Incident in 2009, a cell phone was given to Raiden by Mr. X after his battle with Fatman.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). (Mr. X hands Raiden a cell phone) // Raiden: What's this for? // Mr. X: You might be glad you have it. Keep the controller's vibration function on. // Raiden: What do I need a cell phone for? Mr. X would text Raiden to give him hints on how to ward off sea lice infestations, extinguish fires and avoid Claymore mines. The phone would emit a small beep, and vibrate to alert Raiden of an incoming message. Only Mr. X used the cell phone to contact Raiden. Outer Heaven During his insurrection against the Patriots in 2014, Liquid Ocelot, along with subordinates Vamp and Naomi Hunter, utilized cell phones to maintain contact with one another. Their cell phone colors were black and red, respectively. While operating in South America, Naomi called Liquid to update him on her nanomachine work. Later on, Liquid contacted Vamp to commence the hacking of SOP, using Solid Snake's DNA, and also relayed that he and his soldiers inject themselves with nanomachine suppressors as a precaution. After his fight with Raiden, Vamp reported the events back to Liquid, questioning whether it was wise to let Naomi escape. Liquid replied that it was all part of their plan, and they decided that, since the South American test had been a failure, they would need to locate Big Boss's remains. Behind the scenes The Cell Phone is an item in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. It allows the player to receive hints on how to bypass certain areas, such as fires, sea lice infestations and mines. The cell phone used during the Big Shell Incident was a current model at the time the game was developed, and is thus old by the story's setting.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Raiden stares at the cell phone (a current, therefore old, model). In Snake Tales for Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance, a cell phone was used for Snake to track down Jennifer, in a manner similar to how Raiden had to track down Richard Ames with his pacemaker. Sony Ericsson's W62S cell phone was featured in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots in a collaboration between the mobile phone manufacturing company and Konami. The W62S was a 2008 model for the Japanese market. Notes and references Category:Radio equipment Category:Product placement Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty